Historias prohibidas
by Lauchita
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles u One shots eróticos, subidos de tono, pornos, fantasías, fetiches, lemon, étc. El resumen de cada uno se encontrará dentro de cada capítulo. Sin ninguna conexión entre sí. 18 años en adelante. Primer fic: El regalo perfecto. Pareja: Taiora.


**Hi there!**

Abríesta historia que más bien será un segmento donde publicaré varios drabbles u one shots subidos de tono ;)

Supongo que al ser yo, la mayoría serán taioras, pero quien quita y mezcle otras parejas. No sé cada cuanto lo actualizaré, supongo que cada que me venga una idea retorcida.

Decidí hacerlo de esta manera y no publicar cada uno por separado porque de este modo me parece más ordenado.

Supongo que aquí dentro debió entrar el de "Me gustas Taichi Yagami, te odio Meiko Mochizuki", pero ya lo publiqué en solitario, así que ya qué.

Han de saber que las historias no llevaran ninguna conexión entre sí y puede que ni siquiera sean lógicas, o que los personajes puedan ser muy ooc. Sólo serán fantasias por separado que se me ocurran, las escriba y las publique aquí.

Dicho esto, voy con el protocolo.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Historias con contenido sexual.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Mimí le obsequia a su mejor amiga Sora un particular y nada común regalo de cumpleaños. A pesar de que al principio esta piensa que es un mal regalo luego todo encaja y se da cuenta que es una de las mejores cosas que le pudo obsequiar la castaña.

 **Pareja:** Taiora (Taichi + Sora)

* * *

 **«´`•°** **El Regalo Perfecto** **°•´`»**

.

A Sora siempre le había parecido que su mejor amiga Mimí era un tanto excéntrica y diferente al denominador común de las personas. Siempre innovaba a la hora de vestir, a la hora de peinarse, en cuanto a gustos culinarios y en fin, en muchas cosas Mimí era diferente, incluso a la hora de dar regalos.

Cuando la invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 25 no esperaba recibir de parte de la castaña un regalo común y corriente, ya que sabía que no era la personalidad de la castaña, pero el que había recibido de parte de esta, se le había ido de la mano hasta el punto que rayaba en la indiscreción y la impertinencia.

En el momento que todos los invitados se habían ido ella comenzó a abrir los presentes que le dejaron. Varios pares de media de parte de su tía abuela. Un adorno floral para su peinadora de parte de su madre. Ropa de algunos amigos y varias cosas más. Dejó de último el sobre rosado el cual tenía escrito en elegante caligrafía "El regalo perfecto para Sora Takenouchi de parte de Mimí Tachikawa".

Si hubiera sido un regalo de cualquier otra persona se habría inclinado por apostar que dentro encontraría algunos billetes, pero no, era un sobre de Mimí, así que podía esperar cosas distintas, como la vez que le regaló un cupón para ser princesa Disney todo el día y que incluía disfraz, maquillaje, peinado y un montón de cosas más.

Abrió el sobre y observó una hoja en blanco adentro. La sacó para leer su contenido y al enterarse de que se trataba no dudó en tomar su teléfono celular y marcar a la castaña.

― ¿Es una broma cierto? ― Preguntó nada más escuchar que la atendieron.

― Si te refieres a mi regalo, no, no es una broma ― Contestó relajadamente la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.

― Mimí, nadie hace este tipo de regalos. Sé que viviste un largo tiempo en estados unidos y no sé cómo se manejen las cosas por allá pero déjame decirte que aquí este regalo es totalmente inapropiado.

― Relájate cariño. ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo? Verás que será un buen regalo y por favor no dejes pasar la hora. Acuéstate temprano es lo que tienes que hacer o llegarás tarde.

― Es que no pienso ir… De verdad es… ― Y la castaña trancó el teléfono.

La pelirroja leyó una vez más la hoja de papel. Tenía pautada la cita a las 8:30am. La verdad no le parecía algo apropiado pero ni modo, ir no estaría de más. Colocó el sobre encima de su mesa de noche y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

.  
.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 8:15am ella se encontraba ya en el lugar que indicaba el sobre. Llegó al edificio y preguntó primero en recepción donde la remitieron al piso 4 consultorio 16. Entró al lugar y se encontró con una gran cantidad de mujeres esperando dentro. Se acercó hasta la secretaria quien verificó su nombre en una agenda y luego la hizo sentarse.

Escogió un lugar en una esquina del gran sofá blanco y se sentó a leer una revista. ¡Increíble! Su amiga le había regalado una cita con un ginecólogo y ella en vez de rechazarlo estaba ahí, esperando como gafa. Ya que más daba, hacía más de 2 años que no visitaba a un ginecólogo y la salud femenina siempre era importante.

Le pareció extraño ver que todas las mujeres que la acompañaban iban solas y ninguna estaba embaraza, o por lo menos no lo daban a notar. Si este médico resultaba ser especialista en ETS, tratamientos de fertilidad o algo por el estilo definitivamente mataría a la castaña.

Pasó una hora… Llegaban y se iban más mujeres… Dos horas… Las revistas comenzaban a aburrir… Tres horas y ella todavía ahí, porque a pesar de que en el papel indicaba que su cita era a las 8.30am, los genios atendían por orden de llegada. Ilógico. Se obstinó de esperar y se paró, cancelaría la cita.

― Disculpe señora ― Se dirigió hacia la secretaria ― Llevo bastante tiempo aquí y de verdad no puedo esperar más. Cancelaré mi cita ― Por alguna razón escuchó cotilleos de parte de quienes estaban ahí y sintió la mirada de todas puesta en ella.

― ¿Cancelar dices? ― Le preguntó la secretaria con cara de sorprendida.

― Sí. No puedo esperar más. Llevo tres horas en este lugar ― Una rubia que había escuchado la conversación se paró rápidamente y se acercó hasta el escritorio.

― Disculpe. Si ella quiere cancelar significa que hay un puesto libre y que puedo decirle a una amiga que venga.

― Pues sí, supongo que sí ― Contestó la secretaria.

― ¿Pero y porqué la amiga de ella? Yo también tengo una amiga interesada ― comentó una pelinegra.

― ¿Si? Pues mi hermana está cerca ¿Por qué no darle la cita a ella? ― Ahora hablaba una chica de cabello verde.

― Pero qué demonios… ― Se limitó a comentar la pelirroja ante el tertulio que había causado.

― Chica ― La secretaria ahora se dirigía hacia ella ― El doctor Yagami es de verdad muy solicitado. Tu cita fue apartada hace 11 meses y la fecha libre más próxima no es hasta el año entrante. ¿De verdad quieres cancelar? Tan solo te faltan 2 personas por delante.

La pelirroja abrió su boca ¿11 meses? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El dichoso doctor Yagami sería un premio nobel en medicina o algo así? Luego de escuchar consejo decidió tomar asiento nuevamente y tras esperar una hora más la mujer detrás del escritorio la hizo pasar de una buena vez.

― Puedes sentarte. Mi hijo… quiero decir, el doctor Yagami ya te atenderá.

Se sentó frente a un elegante escritorio de madera y esperó por el médico. Escuchó una puerta sonar y volteó a mirar a dónde provenía el ruido, de seguro sería el Dr. Yagami. ¡Y santa madre de Dios! Que la matara un rayo en aquel instante. No pudo controlar el gesto involuntario de su rostro y abrió la boca ante el asombro ¿Ese era el doctor Yagami?

El chico que debía tener la misma edad que ella se sentó justo en frente. Y ella juraba que hasta se había babeado. ¿En serio ese era el doctor Yagami? Era un perfecto moreno sacado de la portada de alguna revista de chicos sexys. Juró que hasta lo pudo imaginar sin camisa, solo con su bata y estetoscopio posando para una revista hot. Ahora la fila de mujeres afuera tenía sentido. ¿Quién no quería ser vista por semejante bombón?

― Buenos días señorita Takenouchi. Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, un placer ― El moreno extendió su mano y ella la estrechó intentando con todas sus fuerzas quitar la cara de aturdida.

― El placer es mío ― ¡Y vaya que lo era!

― ¿Es primera que viene, cierto? ― Ella asintió con cara de tonta. No podía apartar los ojos del semi dios que tenía en frente ― Bueno, entonces pasaremos a llenar tu historia clínica. Necesito que me des algunos datos.

― Yo te doy todo lo que quieras ― contestó embobada e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ¿en serio? ¿Esas palabras salieron de su boca? Ahora sí, que la tragara la tierra.

― Necesito primero que todo tu edad ― Genial, el moreno no había notado ningún doble sentido en su contesta.

― 25 años ― Intentó decir aquello con su tono de voz normal. Inclusive intentaba no mirar tan indiscretamente a aquel doctor, pero era imposible. ¿Cómo no verlo? ¡Si era un momento! Y tenía aquel cabello alocado que le daba un aire tan sexy. ¡Por favor! ¿A cuántos hombres les podía quedar tan matadora mente sexy un peinado así?

― ¿Tienes hijos?

― No ― _Pero a usted le daría 5 ya mismo si quiere._ Se elogió a si misma por solo haberlo pensado y no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

― ¿Eres sexualmente activa?

― Aja ― Se iba a golpear a sí misma por haber pronunciado aquello con un tono tan tonto.

― ¿Desde qué edad?

― 19 años ― Eso si le salió con un tono más serio.

― ¿Y cuantas parejas sexuales has tenido desde entonces?

― 3 ― _Y si usted lo permite anote ya mismo un enorme 4._ ¿Por Dios que le pasaba? Esos pensamientos no eran comunes en ella. Tuvo que sacudir disimuladamente su cabeza a ver si aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos se iban.

― ¿Has tenido o tienes alguna ETS? ― Negó con la cabeza ― ¿Algún enfermedad genética en la familia? ― El moreno continuó preguntando cosas y ella se limitó a responder mientras veía cautivamente los ojos chocolate del chico. ¿Cómo la naturaleza había podido crear algo tan perfecto? ― Y bien Sora ¿Qué te trae a mi consulta?

― Ahm… bueno… ― Decir " _mi mejor amiga a quien ahora le debo respeto y pleitesía" no_ parecía ser una respuesta buena, así que contestó ― Vengo a hacerme un chequeo general. Algo que hago periódicamente.

― Te felicito Sora, es importante que las mujeres asistan a citas ginecológicas periódicas sobre todo si son sexualmente activas.

― Sí, así soy yo de responsable ― No era algo normal en ella, pero desde que había visto al doctor no dejaba de decir tonterías.

― Bueno, ahora pasaremos a una revisión física. Necesito que te quites toda la ropa y te coloques esta bata.

La pelirroja tragó profundo y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Por Alá, Buda y Jesucristo superstar ¿cómo haría para salir viva de esta? Obedeció al doctor y se quitó toda la ropa para ponerse la bata desechable color verde que dejaba al aire su trasero. Nunca había entendido porque esas batas dejaban al aire el trasero, pero en estos momentos tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. Si nada más con mirar al doctor no podía dejar de decir estupideces ¿qué haría ahora estando desnuda?

Luego de repetirse a sí misma un montón de veces que ella era fuerte y que debía controlarse salió del baño y fue hasta la camilla donde se sentó. Hizo una promesa a todos los santos en los que creía y en los que no para que permitieran salir viva de aquella prueba.

― Muy bien Sora, procederé a revisar tus senos para descartar cualquier glándula o quiste que no debería estar ¿de acuerdo?

― Aja ― Y otra vez le había salido ese chillido tonto de la boca. _Contrólate Sora, la lujuria es un pecado capital, es un pecado capital, pecado capital._

El moreno posó una de sus manos sobre su seno derecho y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares a medida que le pedía que respirara, que alzara el brazo y cosas así. ¿Por qué estas cosas le tenían que pasar a ella? Ella era una simple mortal ¿Por qué el cielo le ponía aquellas pruebas tan difíciles?

El Dr. Yagami terminó con uno de sus pechos y comenzó a revisar el izquierdo. ¡Lo estaba haciendo tan bien! ¡Estaba aguantando como una guerrera! Pero a la final la carne pudo más que su espíritu y sin querer dejó escapar un gemido. Se puso roja como un tomate y esperó lo peor, el Dr. de seguro la echaría de su consultorio. Pero no pasó eso.

― ¿Estas bien Sora? ¿Te lastimé? ― Bendita fuera krishna. El moreno no había interpretado aquello como un gemido sexual, había pensado que la había lastimado.

― Sí… no… es decir… Es que últimamente he tenido los senos un poco sensibles ― Mintió

― ¿Sí? ― Ella asintió. Tenía al doctor tan cerca de ella que simplemente no podía concentrarse. Le iba a faltar el aire en cualquier momento ― ¿Estas tomando anticonceptivos orales?

― No, pero si quieres hacerlo tengo condones en la cartera ― Oh dios, un momento ¿Eso lo había dicho o lo había pensado? La cara del moreno fue de sorpresa absoluta. _Matéenme, si lo dije en voz alta._

― ¿Disculpa? ―Ella se quedó callada ante esa pregunta, a esas alturas no sabía que responder ― ¿Así que te sientes igual que yo?

― ¿Ah? ― Fue lo único que alcanzó a gesticular.

― Te lo juro que no suelo hacer esto con mis pacientes. Nunca lo he hecho, pero desde que te vi sentada me pareciste la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida. De verdad, créeme, no he hecho esto nunca con nadie.

― ¿Nunca has hecho qué? ― La respuesta le daba miedo, placer, expectativa, suspenso y un montón de sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

― Esto…

Dicho aquello el moreno se acercó y la besó con pasión como si hubiera estado deseando aquel beso y se hubiera estado conteniendo. Ella no podía más con sus instintos y sin pensarlo lo haló por la bata para acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo. Se estaban besando con anhelo, con necesidad, era embriagante.

La lengua del chico invadió su boca con maestría, ella correspondió el acto haciendo lo mismo. Con sus manos él la apretaba contra su propio cuerpo a medida que la besaba más y más intensamente. Ella estaba encantada de disfrutar de sus labios, sus manos ya habían comenzado a jugar con el cabello del chico, pero de un momento a otro el moreno se separó de su cuerpo.

― No, no puedo.

― ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó ella lanzándosele encima para volver a besarlo. Estaba necesitada de él. El doctor correspondió el acto y volvió a besarla con pasión, pero se detuvo segundos más tarde.

― No, no puedo… No es ético… Lo siento, debo pedirte que te vayas ― Yagami ordenó su bata que estaba toda arrugada a causa del apasionado beso.

― ¿Es ético si me ayudas con un problema médico? ―Terminó por preguntar. Había ideado en cuestión de segundos un plan para continuar. El moreno puso cara de confusión ante la pregunta ― Es que verá doctor, creo que contraje una terrible enfermedad en este consultorio y es su deber curarme antes de que me vaya― Puso la voz lo más sexy que pudo.

― ¿Por qué piensa que contrajo una enfermedad aquí?

― Es que tengo síntomas muy extraños ― Lo estaba haciendo bien, su voz había salido como un ronroneo.

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ― El chico le estaba siguiendo el juego y se podía notar la excitación en su tono de voz.

― Confundo las palabras… Tengo el corazón demasiado acelerado… Mi respiración es frenética… Y siento la temperatura de mi cuerpo altamente elevada. No puede dejarme ir así, eso ciertamente no sería ético.

― ¿No lo sería, cierto? ― Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Se notaba que estaba a punto de perder la cordura. ― Tendré que hacerte una revisión física para comprobar que te pasa ― Oh dios, aquellas palabras la habían excitado todavía más. ― Recuéstate en la camilla por favor.

Ella inmediatamente obedeció.

― ¿Me va a doler?

― Al contrario. Espero que te guste mucho ― Terminado de decir esto el moreno se acercó hasta ella y chupó seximente su cuello ― ¿Dirías que al hacer esto aumentan o disminuyen tus síntomas?

― Aumentan ― Respondió conteniendo un gemido.

El castaño aprovechó la desnudez de su paciente y alternó el depósito de besos entre su cuello y clavícula. Continuó bajando más y más hasta que en algún punto se detuvo en uno de sus senos, el cual lamió haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un sonoro gemido.

― ¿Qué pasa señorita? ¿Esto empeora tu condición?

― Sí, cada vez me siento más caliente.

― Debo seguir investigando entonces ― La voz ronca del moreno solo lo hacía ver más sexy.

El chico continuó sus caricias en sus senos pero esta vez mientras usaba la boca para acariciar uno, el otro era atendido por una de sus manos sueltas. A este punto la chica estaba jadeando y soltando uno que otro gemido. Y como si no fuera suficiente la excitación, el doctor llevó su mano desocupada hasta su zona sur haciendo que soltara un chillido.

― Creo que he detectado otro síntoma ― Mencionó mirándola a los ojos ¿cómo podía existir un hombre tan jodidamente sensual?

― ¿Cuál?

― Estas toda mojada ― Dijo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio de abajo.

― ¿Y lo puede curar doctor? Ya no aguanto más los síntomas.

― ¿Ah no? ― Su maldita voz sexy la estaba matando. Ella negó con la cabeza ― Creo saber lo que pasa y casualmente tengo la cura para eso.

― ¿Cuál es? ― Alcanzó a preguntar entre jadeos

― Una inyección.

¡Y a la mierda todo! No se iba a contener ni un segundo más. Haló al doctor salvajemente hacia ella y lo besó con desespero mientras torpemente con sus manos iba quintándole la ropa. Se deshizo de la bata. Abrió su camisa y se la quitó lo más rápido que pudo y en cuestión de segundos los pantalones del chico ya estaban en el piso dejando ver una enorme y potente erección. ¡Oh sí! Eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

El moreno la paró de la camilla y la recostó contra esta. De manera que la chica se apoyara en la cama de hospital con sus manos mientras estaba parada. Se situó detrás de esa y se acercó con la clara intención de inyectarla.

― ¡Espera! ― La pelirroja lo detuvo antes de que el chico accionara.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Se escuchaba el desespero en su voz.

― Ponte esto, por favor ― pidió casi que una súplica pasándole la bata de médico. Si iba a cumplir una de sus fantasías mejor hacerlo bien.

El moreno la obedeció y se colocó en tiempo record la bata médica. Acto seguido volvió a situarse detrás de ella y… ¡oh sí! Podía sentirlo, estaba dentro de ella. Se sentía tan caliente e inmenso. Comenzó a moverse de manera lenta pero profunda. Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar. Los movimientos del moreno se hacían cada vez más intensos y frenéticos. Ambos gemían.

Como el chico se encontraba detrás mientras ella estaba inclinada el ángulo de la posición era perfecto y podía sentir cada sacudida a un nivel realmente profundo. Adicionalmente a aquello el moreno mientras hacia sus movimientos de vaivén le apretaba los senos. Estaba extasiada. La situación estaba tan cargada de lujuria, deseo y fetiche que no lo aguanto más. Entre un mar de gemidos, gritos y sonidos guturales alcanzó el orgasmo. Su pareja se entusiasmó más debido a esto y poco después llegó al orgasmo él también.

Seguían en la misma posición. Ella parada y él detrás. Ambos estaban jadeando, intentando aliviar sus alocadas respiraciones que hacían que sus pechos subieran y bajaran frenéticamente. Luego de pasado poco tiempo el chico se retiró finalmente de ella, la miró a los ojos y la besó de una manera más calmada.

― Eso estuvo genial ― Alcanzó a decir ella sentándose en la camilla.

― ¿Si? ¿Dirías que te curé los síntomas? ―Todavía hablaba coquetamente.

― Sí, por ahora están curados.

― Te daré mi teléfono para que me llames en caso de que vuelvan.

― De verdad te lo agradecería.

― ¿Estas bien Sora? ― Preguntó el moreno y ella no entendió la pregunta ― ¿Te lastimé? ― ¿Y a este que le pasaba ahora? ― ¿Sora…?

Y en un giro malévolo del destino la escena frente a ella se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente. Parpadeó dos veces y al abrir sus ojos vio al moreno frente a ella. Estaba sereno y completamente vestido.

― ¿Te hice daño? ― Volvió a preguntar el chico. Ahora lo veía todo claramente.

― Si… no… es decir… Es que últimamente he tenido los senos un poco sensibles ― ¡OMG, lo había imaginado todo!

Nada de la escena sexual había pasado en verdad, todo había salido de su cabeza.

― ¿Sí? ― Ella asintió. Nunca había terminado el examen de sus senos, simplemente comenzó a fantasear en algún punto ― ¿Estas tomando anticonceptivos orales?

― No ― ¿eran tantas sus ganas que había tenido un sueño erótico estando despierta?

― Mmm… Bueno, puede que por el día de tu ciclo menstrual en el que te encuentras tengas algunas hormonas altas y tus senos estén sensibles ― ¿Hormonas altas? Si el doctor supiera lo que ella se había imaginado ahí sí podría dar por sentado que ella tenía las hormonas altas.

― No estoy en mis días ― No supo por qué respondió eso. El moreno sonrió.

― El ciclo menstrual de la mujer no solo abarca la menstruación Sora, es todo el periodo después de esta y antes de que llegue la próxima ―Le explicó amablemente ―Puedes ponerte la bata de nuevo, te explicaré más acerca de tu ciclo menstrual, pero ahora acompáñame a la otra habitación, te haré un ecograma transvaginal para examinar tu aparato reproductor.

¿Un eco qué? ¡Su madre! Si había tenido semejante fantasía con el doctor mientras este le hacía un examen mamario no se quería ni imaginar que pasaría ahora que él le examinaría su "aparato reproductor".

Tragó profundo y siguió al doctor. "Bendita" Mimí y sus raros regalos.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y bueno esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace una semana, pero a penas reciente me animé a escribirla.

Recuerdo que hace un tiempo leí una noticia de un medico muy muy sexy que estaba haciendo sensación en Chile. El muchacho en cuestión está tan hot que las consultas se le llenan es de puras mujeres queriendo verlo no más. Y puff, de ahí vino mi inspiración.

Si desean conocer la noticia original coloquen en google "El ginecólogo más sexy" o "ginecólogo Manuel Rico".

Gracias por leer. Me alegrarían mucho si me dejan un review :3

Besitos,

Lau,.-


End file.
